mspaintadventuresfandomcom-20200224-history
The Felt
Green-hued nemeses of the Midnight Crew, they have differently colored numbered helmets, going along with their billiards theme. They are a rival gang of criminals. Each Felt is green in appearance and has a hat with the color and number of one of the 15 pool balls. 7 and below are solid colors, 9 and up are striped and 8 is solid black. Their leader is the mysterious Lord English, who does not appear to have a number. Maybe all, but at least some of them seem to have time-altering abilities - or at least believe that they do. Spades Slick has made it his personal mission to murder them all, on top of the Midnight Crew's primary mission of plundering Lord English's secret vault. Their headquarters is an entirely green mansion. They have an obsession with clocks and timepieces, possessing one thousand clocks, which Spades Slick has vowed to destroy. He has burned 12, 8 were destroyed in an offscreen gunfight, he mercilessly broke one, and transpierced the one on the Crosbytop Computer. Diamonds Droog has shot 7 and 78 were exploded by Clubs Deuce, making 107 destroyed so far. There is a poster of them (The Felt) in Dave's room. Few of the Felt remain alive, with Sawbuck, Snowman, Stitch, Clover, Eggs, and Biscuits the only six survivors (as of yet) who have already been encountered. Cans and Lord English have remained unseen. Members In order, they are: *?; Lord English - The unseen leader of the Felt. His appearance/clothing is possibly based on a cue ball. He apparently cannot be destroyed by ordinary means, but only through time-manipulation techniques. Named after the pool term 'english', meaning spin on the cue ball, and retroactively also named after Lord British from Ultima, who could only be killed by glitches. Not seen yet. Owns a CAIRO OVERCOAT that represents the spacetime continuum that gets damaged when time-related things get out of hand, and a BACKUP COAT, that may or may not possess the same qualities. Judging from it, he is a very tall, thin man. *1; Itchy - Sounds similar to "ichi," the Japanese word for one. Also possibly named after the cue sport term scratch. He can speed up time for himself, which might be related to his name; Itchy as in jumpy or nervous. Deceased after Spades Slick had his way with him. *2; Doze - Sounds similar to "dos", the Spanish word for two. Spades Slick has captured and interrogated him many times, but has extracted no useful information. He has the ability to slow down time, but only for himself, which may also be related to his name (doze as in sleep). Captured. Killed in an explosion along with Trace. *3; Trace - Sounds similar to "tres", the Spanish word for three. Reportedly skilled at infiltration, as he has invaded the Midnight Crew's secret hideout multiple times. He can retrace people's Past Trails, which may possibly be linked to his name also. He can also interact with people's Past Trails, although if they are aware of his ability and that he is the culprit, they'll know for certain that he'll be at that very location in the future. He resembles a shark, and his ability is related to a shark's natural skill of following a source of blood in the water over a great distance. Died after the time bomb under Doze's hat went off. *4; Clover - Most likely named for the four-leaf variety of that plant and his Leprechaun-like personality. Likely functions as an accountant/brains figure, but is not as tight-lipped as Doze. He will gladly help anyone IF someone can answer one of his time riddles. *5; Fin - Named after a slang term for US five-dollar bills, although the name also recalls his strangely shaped head. He also has notoriously sharp teeth. Performs crimes planned by the Midnight Crew before they can perform them, much to Spades' chagrin. He does this by following people's Future Trails, much like how Trace follows Past Trails. However, because Fin leaves evidence of his past whereabouts and actions, Diamonds Droog was able to interact with Fin from the future, suggesting that it may be possible to do the same with Trace (albeit much harder to predict where to strike and when). Has died of blood loss resulting from injuries inflicted by Diamonds Droog. *6; Die - Named for the number of sides on a standard cubic die, and 'die' as in death. Possesses an alternate timeline travel ability. Holds a voodoo doll, with various pins lodged in its head. The colors of the pins correspond to the members of the Felt who have been killed so far (namely Crowbar, Matchsticks and Quarters, the first three to die), and he also owns pins corresponding to the members of the Midnight Crew. This is because when he puts a pin into the doll, he travels to an alternate timeline in which the corresponding person is dead, appearing there suddenly with a flash of light. Die has a habit of rashly jumping to timelines where Felt members he doesn't like are dead. The problem with this is that the most likely cause of death among The Felt is murder, and Die tends to appear so close to and so soon after each death that he finds himself in the presence of the murderer (the murderer in each case being Spades Slick, who has noted that Die tends to appear whenever he kills a Felt member and that Die tends to look nonplussed and vaguely bewildered each time). However, when Die used the same method to rid himself of Spades Slick, he found himself on an alien landscape with no Spades Slick, dead or otherwise, in sight. The desert is likely where the city was built in the main universe because as Spades Slick has said, he MADE THIS TOWN. Fortunately for him, Die can also travel to other timelines by pulling out pins, and retrace his steps by pulling them out in the correct order. He pulled Spades' pin because he didn't want to live in the ruins of a dead civilisation and reappeared in front of Spades. What happens to the instances of Die already existing in timelines to which he travels is unknown. Deceased after Spades Slick helped him live up to his name. *7; Crowbar - Named for the similar shape of a crowbar and a 7. He apperently has the ability to pry anything from time and thus out of time loops and if he still had lived he maybe could be forced to help Hearts Boxcars out of Eggs timeloop, but he is deceased. Using Die's doll, Spades is currently in a timeline where Crowbar is still alive. He appears to be something of a second-in-command to English, as Spades Slick described him as "running the show"; this may be because of natural leadership abilities, or because his crowbar allows him to actively control his cohorts should their time-travelling get out of hand. *8; Snowman - Named for the slang for pocket 8's in poker. Could also be a reference to the similarity in shape between a snowman and the number '8', or possibly a pun ("she's no man" is almost a homophone of "she's snowman"). She is the only female Felt member. Spades doesn't plan on killing her. "It's out of the question." This may be related to her number, as the 8-ball must be pocketed last in Eight Ball Pool. If it is pocketed earlier, the player who pocketed it loses. It is also possible that this is a reference to Jade Harley's Magic 8 Ball, which she refuses to destroy out of superstitious fear of "ominous consequences". In fact, Spades says that "the universe will be destroyed" if he kills her. Evidently, this enables her to get away with anything. Therefore, she is able to wound him while he can do nothing. The only member of the Felt whose name is not printed entirely in green; the "O" is printed in black (which makes the "O" look like an 8 Ball itself). Indeed, Snowman is in fact the only member of the Felt whose skin is not green; her skin is black, and her outfit - a trench coat - is black with a green outline. She even resembles the Midnight Crew. It has also been theorized that she is in fact the Glorious Monarch, as her hand and eyes look remarkable similar to the Monarch's. She seems to fade in and out of existence as she moves. May be a former member of Midnight Crew or even Spades' ex. *9; Stitch - Named for the scar on his face, as well as the phrase "a stitch in time saves nine" and the fact that he is a tailor. He has the ability to fix temporal entropy which manifests itself as rips and tears in the fabric of Lord English's CAIRO OVERCOAT(s). He carries two pins, which are similar to Die's pins, except that they are white with yellow stripes, which would make them correspond to him (Stitch). It seems he can heal injured comrades by effecting repairs to effigies of them kept in his workshop, although due to Fin's poorly (or well) timed death from massive blood loss this hasn't been demonstrated. When Fin died, his effigy became scorched, like those of Die and Itchy, and presumably the other members of The Felt who have died. The effigies appear to be life sized reverse voodoo dolls, showing damage rather than causing it. Currently imprisoned by Diamonds Droog. *10; Sawbuck - Named after a slang term for US ten-dollar bills, which, like Fin, probably comes from the shape of his head. Seen fighting the Midnight Crew alongside Stitch and Crowbar in the alternate timeline where Crowbar is still alive. *11; Matchsticks - Most likely named for the shape of the number 11. Deceased. Not encountered yet. *12; Eggs - Named for the most notable product served in a dozen, and his eggtimer. A dangerous moron. Can use his eggtimer to travel back in time, likely in much the same way that Biscuits believes he can use his oven to travel forward in time (specifically, setting it to a certain amount of time - up to one hour, as its numbers show - and travelling back that amount of time when it rings, plus a small amount of additional time, since he appears from the future before he sets his timer). Eggs can thus become a one-man fighting force. Judging by the way the 3 Eggs look and the objects they are holding, Eggs will sustain minor damage, then go back in time holding Biscuits' oven. Then, he will put down the oven, steal Hearts Boxcars' hat and axe, sustain more damage, and travel back again. According to this forum post from Andrew, Eggs may branch off into a new timeline each time he goes back, as opposed to staying within the same timeline. Eggs possibly has no limit to how many time clones of himself he can have due to he is trapped in a time loop caused by himself and Hearts Boxcars. *13; Biscuits - Named for a baker's dozen, and his oven. Another dangerous moron. Believes that his oven allows him to travel forward in time (like Eggs' eggtimer allows him to travel back) if he sets the timer and climbs inside. Believes that when the timer rings and he exits the oven, he will appear in the future the same amount of time later as the timer was set to. Of course, this means he just sits in there waiting for the timer to ring. Tends to team up with Eggs, who likely takes Biscuits back in time with him by holding the oven, with Biscuits in it, when he does so. Hearts Boxcars says that he is little trouble unless he does this. Currently, he has created numerous clones of himself and is now pestering Hearts, along with his companion Eggs. *14; Quarters - Sounds similar to "quatorze", the French word for fourteen. Could also refer to writing a quarter as 1/4. Deceased. Not encountered yet. *15; Cans - Sounds similar to "quinze," the French word for fifteen. An enormous man who Spades regards as a challenge to kill. Not encountered yet. Speculation As there were twelve surviving members of the Felt at the start of the Intermission (discounting Lord English), and at least nine of them are known to have the ability to manipulate time, it has been theorized that they may have some connection with The Trolls encountered elsewhere in Homestuck, of which there are also twelve. The colors of their hats may also relate to the color text that appears when CarcinoGeneticist, GrimAuxiliatrix, and AdiosToreador type on Pesterchum. However, since text probably cannot be striped, this is incredibly unlikely. The mention of Lord English requiring some metaphysical glitches to properly kill may be implying that English is similar to Ultima's Lord British, who is (for most intents and purposes) completely immortal, but can still be killed through rather elaborate means. Category:Homestuck Category:Characters Category:Homestuck Characters Category:Neutral/Undetermined Category:Homestuck Neutral/Undetermined